


Granadilla

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Food, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A minor distraction from the weight of the resistance. Or, the small joys Rey deserves.





	Granadilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

Back on the Millennial Falcon, Rey was turning over the lightsaber in her hand, brow furrowed in thought when a yellow blob came hurling at her. She caught it instinctively and looked up to see Chewbacca looking at her.

“What is it?”

“Granadilla, to cheer you up,” he said in Shyriiwook, then disappeared out of sight.

Rey was bombarded with so many new things when they met Maz that she hadn’t really taken in the cantina’s offerings. She set the lightsaber aside and studied the fruit. The outside was smooth and soft. 

Rey smelled both ends but couldn’t really discern a sent. She pierced the skin with her fingernail hoping she could peel it. The flesh was white but didn’t peel easily. She shoved her thumb into it, pressing hard until she felt something liquid and slimy inside. Squeezing the fruit brought some of the juice to the surface and Rey sucked at the hole, intrigued.

_Sweet? Sour?_

Rey couldn’t place the flavor, but she liked it. She pushed her thumb in again, and then used her other thumb to pull the fruit a part. Some of the insides slid down her wrist but she managed to keep most of it together, each half its own vessel.

She slurped the first one into her mouth crunching on the black seeds suspended inside. She bit into the skin on the now empty half.

_Bitter!_

She was confident the skin wasn’t edible, so she set the empty shell next to the lightsaber and turned her attention to the other half.

Chewbacca appeared again and Rey held the fruit out, offering it to him.

The Wookiee declined.

Rey shrugged, downing the gooey fruit in one gulp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled.

“Thank you,” Rey said, content.


End file.
